Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an imaging apparatus having a camera shake correction mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Many recent cameras are provided with a camera shake correction mechanism employing the lens shift method or the imager shift method. Both the lens shift method and the imager shift method move the photographic range (shooting direction), and thus a camera that conducts panoramic shooting by using these mechanisms has also been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-223942).